the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith
Harry Smith is the main character of The Bully TV series. He is known for beating up, teasing and insulting people at Colham High School, the high school he currently attends. He has been suspended four times but has never been expelled, so he is on his last chance. He has also previously been arrested for badly injuring a young boy named Henry Turner and for drug dealing. His favourite TV shows and comic book series are Horrid Henty and Zapper Rapper. He has also started liking the vintage TV show Gross Class 1000. Harry additionally runs his own club called The Black Foot Gang, which many of his friends have joined. Origin Harry Smith is based on Horrid Assmunch, who in turn is based on Horrid Henry. Harry is more of a bully than Horrid Assmunch or Henry, though. Personal life Harry Smith lives with his younger brother, James Smith in the town of Colham. Him and James do not get on and have had many fights, some of which have been physical. His parents are Liam Smith and Grace Smith. At home, his parents treat him horribly, as once he was forced to eat an out-of-date can of baked beans. Sexual status Harry Smith is heterosexual, and has a crush on a sixth year pupil named Pamela Milne. He dated a girl named Michelle Milton for 2 months, but was dumped after she found out that he was a bully. Another failed relationship was one with Zoe Kennedy - this ended thanks to one of Morten Larsen's sneaky fishing rod tricks in the episode Harry Smith's Disastrous Date, though Zoe has now forgiven Harry for the incident. Before these events, he had a crush on the now deceased Iona MacEachern. In Harry Smith's New Idol, him and four other guys (Edvard Andersson, Nick Jones, Morten Larsen, David Marshall) had a crush on the young singer Lisa Johnson. As of The New Girl in 3F, he now has a crush on Ellie McCoy. In terms of physical attractiveness, he is shown to be unappealing to the girls in his class; he is placed at number 16 in the Girls Popularity Scale. Appearances To date, Harry has made at least some sort of appearance in every episode except for Gail Webster Takes a Bath and Daniel May Goes Home. There may be more episodes in the future that do not feature him at all. Video game appearances Harry will be a main character in the upcoming game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, in which he and the rest of the Black Foot Gang will team up with Morten Larsen and his cousins to defeat an evil conformist ruler, Queen Narciss. He will be mainly an all-around fighter with melee advantages, although his reputation of annoying people makes him twice as likely to be attacked in battle. Harry will also appear in the upcoming kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He will be a member of the medium weight class with his own kart called the Potty Racer, which has balanced stats. He is set to be a playable character in another upcoming game called The Bully: Board Race. Category:Characters Category:Males